


so long suckers

by tostitos



Series: abandoned [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christianity, M/M, Smut, lmao fuck it idk, thats all i need to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: all of the wips i’ll never finish because yeet. includes: a tiny bit of that christmas kihyungwon, a tiny bit of the party boys wonhyuk, and a tiny bit of the bubblegum lollies smut.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Series: abandoned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416022
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. the red of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE NOTE LOSER
> 
> if any of you follow me on twt which i know you don’t, you’d know i don’t stan mx anymore. and i hate to say this, but i can’t write for a group i don’t stan (like, literally. like, motivation and inspiration does not and will not come for them anymore). so, my fics are being put on hiatus (read: abandoned). tbh the chance of me picking up my fics is super slim (i tried with an exo fic i used to love when i was an exo stan and if you find it in my works you’ll see i haven’t touched it since i reposted it here lmao rip) but you never know (except i do know)
> 
> anyway, here’s what i was working on before i left the fandom. which is high key rude but i also don’t like having things sitting in my drafts where no one can see them.
> 
> so, it was a nice ride with y’all ☠️✌🏾

a young boy slides the bag settled on his back off one of his shoulders and swings it around to hang at his front. navy gloved fingers pick at the zipper of the front pocket, the tab slipping from between them when he pulls too hard, too fast. there’s chatter behind him — annoyed, almost as cold as the bitter wind that whips at the back of his exposed neck — and his shoulders hunch forward as he frantically searches for a black, fake leather wallet.

he opens the wallet and immediately a sigh shrinks him further. “uh, wait,” he mumbles, holding the wallet with one hand as he digs around in the pocket he pulled it from.

“it’s freezing out here, kid!”

“move if you can’t pay.”

“sorry, i— sorry. just...” the boy stutters, still looking for any bit of spare change.

“hey, where do you—“

“excuse me,” another boy, older — closer to being a man, says through a chuckle that’s equal parts amused and annoyed. “for two.” he makes brief eye contact with the withering bus driver before reaching around the boy and tapping his bus card on the scanner.

the boy looks up at him with wide eyes, stressed panic still clear in his wavering irises, and the young man offers him a smile from behind a thick cream, knitted scarf.

“t-thank you.”

slipping his bus card into his pocket, the young man shakes his head. “no problem. this could have been solved faster if anyone else had the slightest bit of heart to spare a few coins,” he says and makes a point to look over his shoulder at the line of people he cut in front of still waiting to get on the bus.

nodding his head at the boy, the young man motions for him to move on and find a seat and he himself takes one as far away from the exit door and the cold draft it’ll blow in. settling in by the window, he crosses his legs and tugs his scarf away from his mouth. he lifts the red paper cup, warmth still transferring into his palm, and takes a sip of sweet and spicy gingerbread latte.

before long, the bus closes its front door and is on the move again.

yoo kihyun brings the cup in his hand down to rest lightly on his thigh and peers through the frosted window.

the town is painted in greys and stained whites, the sun hiding under a blanket of clouds as it has been for the last week. they’re due for snowfall; it’s only a matter of when the first crystal of the season will flutter.

kihyun sips idly as the bus takes him through streets he could navigate with his eyes closed. there isn’t a lot of chatter on the bus — none that isn’t teeth chattering — and he relaxes against the light hum of the bus, the roll of the wheels smooth along level tar streets.

something about the cold of winter and the frost that seems to cling to everything makes the town look like a postcard. one of the ones you buy at a ski resort gift shop with a photo of the surrounding neighborhood. (but there are no mountains here, just the quiet of a permanently sleepy town and the promise of snow yet to fall.)

usually the city hall is the pride of the town, with the wide, open garden park and the fountain full of wish-blessed coins, but in the holiday season, the church is a fan favorite. even for those who aren’t religious.

the bus stop at new haven and rosemary avenue is but a stoplight and a crosswalk away from new haven house of christ, right around the corner from the neighborhood that kihyun grew up in. for a small town that rarely tastes the honeyed tang of change, the church is attractively modern made of white stone and clear glass windows and a single, central spire with an elegant cross at its peak.

the main hall is already occupied by the usual group of eleven when kihyun pulls open the thick wooden door and strides inside, the majority of them loitering around the piano tucked in a tight spot to the left of the stage and a few slouching in the hard-backed pews. the coffee in kihyun’s cup is lukewarm and bordering on unpleasant, but he sips it nonchalantly as he walks from the the entrance down the aisle between the second and third seconds of pews.

“oh, look who decided to show up,” says a young man, slightly younger than kihyun, with hair the color of cooling magma and dimples like craters, from where he’s sitting on the edge of the stage with his high tops kicked off and his legs crossed. he has a smile like a sun eight light years away, the brightest one in the sky.

kihyun huffs a shortly amused laugh, rolling his eyes at the chorus of complaints. “thank you for confirming you all are nothing without me, jooheon,” he says, raising his coffee cup at the group as a cheeky greeting.

“boy gets a few compliments on his voice and starts thinking he’s a star,” playfully scoffs hyolyn, the other popular favorite of the singers in the praise team, from where she’s seated in the front pew to kihyun’s right.

stepping up onto the short stage, kihyun laughs again, free and loud. “shut up. i’m not even late.” he nods a greeting at hyunwoo who is leaning up against the podium when he walks over to set down his coffee cup. peeling off his gloves, he shoves them into the pockets of his coat before starting to take that off as well as he looks around. “and seunghee isn’t here either.”

miyeon, and older woman with a smile that shows in the corners of her eyes, pops up onto her feet and adjusts the sweater tucked into the hem of her jeans. “seunghee called and said she’s sick,” she says, looking around at the rest of the choir as she steps onto the steps and walks toward the piano. she pats kihyun on the back as she passes. “so, you’re still the last one.”

there’s a few teasing hums and kihyun shakes his head, fond. “yeah, yeah, yeah. with all the talking you’re doing, i bet your throats are already warmed up so let’s sing.”

“can you go home? you’re turning into your father.”

kihyun looks up from his laptop in surprise, some coloring pages for the toddler youth group (that’s really more of a babysitting service than anything related to the church) open on the screen, and finds his mother standing in the doorway. she leans against the frame with a hand on her hip and her nude painted lips are upturned in a fond smile to match the faux annoyance in her voice.

kihyun grunts like her words were a physical hit to his chest. “i don’t spend that much time here.” he really only comes for sunday service, youth group on wednesday (and sometimes saturday), and for choir practice on thursday. “i...” he pauses, realizing that he does end up at the church more often than not. “that’s only because i’m on break and need something to do.”

pursing her lips and nodding, his mother hums a sound of obvious disbelief. “i’m still shocked you’re going to university for physics instead of theology.”

glancing back at his laptop, kihyun quickly saves the coloring pages before pushing the screen down to close. “how can church be my salvation if i make it my everything?” he says, looking at his mother.

she huffs a light sound at his poetic words. “maybe you should study literature instead.”

kihyun waves a hand at her and sweeps his laptop into his bag. “i’m guessing dad is planning on staying here late.”

“not if i can help it.”

snorting, kihyun closes his bag and then slumps over the table, resting his head in the curve of his palm. “well, it is christmas. everyone is gonna come to service.”

his mother walks into the room and perches on the side the table. “i’m sure the christmas service is already well prepared and he’s just in his office nitpicking." she trails the tip of a finger through his fringe, parting his hair in some way that probably doesn’t suit his face. “and you’re probably making up things to do in here that you don’t need to.”

she’s not exactly wrong; he doesn’t even handle the toddler youth group.

“go meet up with your friends.”

kihyun purses his lips. “the ones who also spend all their time in the church or the ones who went back to their hometowns for break?"

his mothers lightly slaps him on the forehead. “make some new ones. go into the city and go clubbing or something,” she says. “you’re young.”

“sounds like you’re trying to lead me to a life of debauchery,” kihyun says in a plain voice. he cracks a smile and laughs when his mother gives him a bland look.

she slips off the table and straightens her skirt. “you’re annoying.” kihyun laughs again. “get out of here. i’m going to try and break your dad out of his office too.”

standing up himself, kihyun grabs his bag and slides it off the table. “good luck with that,” he says as he slides the bag onto one shoulder.

“thanks. i’ll need it.”

kihyun slaps a hand over the light switch as he follows his mother out of the small room.


	2. party boys wonhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you read this and are curious about the end to the party boys series, let me know and i’ll make smth up

“It’s kind of fucked up how you dragged Hyunwoo here and then left him like that.” Kihyun says as he’s dragged through the living room of Hyungwon’s house.

Minhyuk pays no attention to what he’s saying, eyes locked on the sturdy back of that cutie with the dip-dye hair who looks like he eats nothing but protein and supplements for breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, dessert, and as his midnight snack. Fuck, he is a snack and Minhyuk is determined to have a bite before the night is out, Hyunwoo be damned. He’s a grown ass man; Hyunwoo will be fine — spontaneous invitation to a sex party or not.

“The entire purpose of coming out tonight is to getfucked up. I don’t think you understand, Kihyun. I only glanced at this boy and I’m sweating.” Noticing a head of silver heading toward the stairs going to the top floor, still alone thank god, Minhyuk raises his arm to point and almost hits some kid in the back of the head. “Him. With that mistake of a hair color.”

Kihyun looks over with an exaggerated sigh before stopping short. “Hoseok?”

With an intensity that makes Kihyun’s neck hurt in phantom sympathy, Minhyuk whips his head around to look at him. He has a wild gleam in his eyes that makes Kihyun give him a strange look.

“You know him.” Minhyuk isn’t asking, betrayed that Kihyun knows such a fine piece of man and hasn’t introduced them yet.

Kihyun snorts, thoroughly amused at Minhyuk’s complete dehydration and thirst for the upperclassman. “He joined Multicolor while you were self-isolating and, naturally, Hyungwon sunk his claws into him.”

Of course. There isn’t a man even vaguely interested in other men on campus that Hyungwon hasn’t fucked, or at the very least, went down on, so that bit of information doesn’t surprise Minhyuk, nor does he care much.

“He’s only gone for fondling before. I’m a little surprised he looks like he’s interested in the hardcore shit,” Kihyun continues and a pleased grin spreads across Minhyuk’s face at the information.

“Oh, he’s so mine,” he claims, looking over at Kihyun. “You want in? You fuck me, I fuck him?”

Usually exes didn’t have casual sex, but their decision to break up was mutual after a realization that they’re better off as friends. Without bitter or lingering feelings to make things awkward, they can have a literal friends with benefits relationship, but their slight (read: complete) incompatibility in bed makes them leave that sort of thing to when they’re both truly desperate.

Shaking his head, Kihyun waves his hand. “I’ll pass. I’m on patrol duty tonight but if I get horny enough the brat is always up to play and get on my last nerve. I’ll pray Hoseok keeps it up despite your shitty stroke game, though.”

Minhyuk scowls and shoves Kihyun so hard he stumbles. “Fuck off, asshole. I have better stroke game than you.”

Kihyun snorts hard and he covers his mouth just before he starts to laugh uncontrollably. Minhyuk stares at him with narrowed eyes and a twisted mouth and that only makes tears bud in the corners of Kihyun’s eyes.

“It’s even funnier because you’re completely serious,” Kihyun says once he can finally breathe again, still chuckling. “Go find Hoseok before he hooks up with someone else.” He gets a hand around Minhyuk’s shoulder and turns him around to push him toward the stairs, unbothered by his ex’s glare.

“I hope you get blue balls tonight.”

“Yeah, whatever. Get your man and consider bottoming so you don’t scare him away.”

Flipping his ex and good friend off, Minhyuk stalks off toward the stairs with the sound of Kihyun’s chortling at his back.

He says hello to a few familiar faces he squeezes past through the dance crowd and wonders if Hyungwon added more people to the invite list or if he’s just forgotten the number of people who typically come in the months that he was gone. The latter is more plausible,especially because he knows how picky Hyungwon is about his party lists.

By the entrance of the stairs, Minhyuk spies a head of silver and he makes a grand entrance by being walked into by a girl grooving along to the beat vibrating through the living room and being knocked into the wall when she trips over her feet. She apologizes with a slur of words and a giggle, but Minhyuk doesn’t notice anything but the way Hoseok looks over with wide eyes and a vague look of concern.

Well. There goes his attempts at sliding in smooth.

“For only being buzzed, she felt like a fucking brick,” Minhyuk tries to joke, rubbing at the shoulder that took the brunt of the hit.

Hoseok offers a small smile that makes his eyes turn to moons and he’s so cute that stars shoot in Minhyuk’s chest. It’s such a contrast to the (wtf is he wearing) and Minhyuk’s adorable beefcake boy loving heart is just as pleased as his dick is interested.

“She was practically dead weight.” Hoseok laughs a sound that shouldn’t be so sweet from someone who looks like he could bench press Minhyuk’s entire extended family without breaking a sweat. “Nothing broken?”

Kihyun was being a dick when he told Minhyuk to bottom, but standing there, and estimating that Hoseok’s upper arms are definitely bigger than his face, Minhyuk thinks he could take a rain check on fucking Hoseok in favor of being bent over himself.

Minhyuk shrugs. “Don’t think so, but if you’re worried, I wouldn’t mind letting you do a full body search.”

Hoseok laughs again and even when he flicks his eyes up and down Minhyuk in obvious interest, his smile never falters. “That was a bad line but you’re cute so I’m a little conflicted.”

“Let me suck your dick now, question your taste in boys later?” Minhyuk suggests, starting to guess that Hoseok is attracted to guys who can make him laugh.

Honestly, this is probably the silliest way he’s ever attempted to hit on a boy, but Hoseok has a great laugh and even if it doesn’t lead to the bedroom, Minhyuk thinks he could squash all of his potential cool points by coming up with more kind of cringy lines just to hear more of it.

“I guess that’s one solution.” Hoseok steps in closer, not enough to close the distance between them but enough to confirm he’s interested. “I’m Hoseok.”

Minhyuk takes a step forward all the same. “Minhyuk,” he returns. “Wanna dance first?”

“Not really.”

Minhyuk grin spreads wider and he reaches out to circle a loose hand around Hoseok’s wrist. “Good. Neither do I.”

Hyungwon keeps his bedroom locked during his parties; despite knowing everyone on his list and trusting their judgment on who they bring with them, he doesn’t trust anyone but his closest group of friends to enter the most personal space of his house. So, when Minhyuk snatches the hidden key to Hyungwon’s room, Hoseok looks at him with surprise.

“You know where that is?”

Minhyuk grins and swings the key around his finger on the loop as he leads Hoseok down the hall to Hyungwon’s room at the very end. To his surprise, there’s no one in either of the other two rooms, but it is rather early in the night and he supposed most people like to take their time drawing out the foreplay on the first floor or in the basement.

“So you’re one of Hyungwon’s friends?”


	3. the bubblegum lollies smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back when i published that fic i said smut would be a hard maybe and look i didn’t fulfill that promise i didn’t make :D

hyungwon

so it’s been almost a month since we’ve been together

kihyun

yeah?

hyungwon

idk i’m just saying

it’s been a month

and

i’m kinda a sex on the second date kind of guy

so

we’re long overdue

again i’m just saying

kihyun

(...)

hyungwon

you’ve been typing for ten minutes

spit the gum out

chill

and clear your schedule for saturday night and sunday morning

kihyun

wait

fuck

hyungwon

yeah that’s the plan

kihyun

sorry

i just

wasn’t expecting the conversation to go that way

hyungwon

a good relationship features spontaneity

kihyun

but um yeah

yeah

sex sounds good

great

hyungwon

i love how awkward you’re being about this

my little awkward shorty

kihyun

you didn’t have to use little and shorty in the same sentence asshole

hyungwon

a good relationship features honesty

anyway

kihyun

:/

hyungwon

i’m gonna come to your place

the walls are so fucking thin here

tell your roommate i said sorry

kihyun

he won't mind but yeah I'll tell him

"Hyungwon's coming over to fuck Saturday night. So if you could kindly erase yourself from existence that night it'd be great," Kihyun says that night as he's grilling steak.

"Gross." Hoseok scrunches up his nose. "You got lube?"

"Do I have lube, he asks." Kihyun snorts. No, he doesn't have lube because he was painfully single for half a year and after a while masturbating does nothing but remind you of how you're so undesirable that you have fuck yourself but he's gonna go out and buy some tomorrow. Plus condoms because he doesn't have any of those either. Hoseok doesn't need to know this. "Of course I have some."

Hoseok sighs like a proud father. It's weird but Kihyun lets him have his moment.

"I can't believe you're dating again. I thought you were planning to join a monastery or something. Or secretly dating Minhyuk."

Kihyun swears his dick shrivels up so intensely it vanishes and he’s left with a smooth pelvis like a plastic children’s doll.

“Please never say anything about Minhyuk and I possibly being together ever again,” Kihyun says with a full-body shiver.

(oh shit i never finished this scene, well welcome to my writing process ig)

Strong fingers tug at Kihyun’s hair and a surprised gasp escapes candy red lips when Kihyun lifts one of Hyungwon’s legs and hooks it over his shoulder. When he glances up through his lashes, Hyungwon’s staring down at him with wide brown eyes and sweet flushed cheeks, his thick black frames slipping down his nose.

Squeezing his fingers around the blushing head, Kihyun presses parted lips against the base of Hyungwon’s dick, right at the top of his balls, and suckles with just the right amount of pressure.

“Oh my god,” Hyungwon exhales at the end of a surprised moan, pulling harder at Kihyun’s hair. He digs his heel into Kihyun’s back and draws the older man closer as his hips spasm.

Chuckling through his nose, Kihyun slips the fingers of his other hand between the smooth cheeks of Hyungwon’s ass. He lightly drags the pad of his middle finger down the crevice, barely fighting back a smirk when Hyungwon’s breath hitches as it passes over his entrance. He stops on the small stretch of skin between it and his testicles, allowing his finger to rest there innocently for a moment. Then he presses his middle finger down lightly and writes his name into the sensitive spot.

Words stream out of Hyungwon's pretty mouth, too many consonants and not enough vowels — almost complete gibberish.

“Good?” Kihyun pulls back to grin and roll his thumb over the damp tip of Hyungwon's cock.

Hyungwon's untangles his fingers from Kihyun's hair and slaps him lightly on the forehead. "Suck it already."

Laughing, Kihyun inches the finger on Hyungwon's perinium up to his hole and pushes the nail in dry. “Somebody’s impatient.”

“Somebody better get on with it or I’m leaving.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes at the threat, knowing the younger boy is bluffing. But, he acquiesces and angles Hyungwon’s cock down, forgoing further teasing and swallowing Hyungwon down as much as he can.

Hyungwon has a pretty nice dick. It’s thick enough to be a comfortable weight on his tongue but not so much that it feels like he’s trying to stuff a tennis ball in his mouth; if he has to estimate, he thinks it’s a little shorter than his own but it’s still too much to take all the way in without needing to gag. He smells of the soap he must have showered with before coming over and arousal and if he thinks it’s weird that Kihyun inhales really deeply when he peppers kisses up and down the length, he proves he’s perfect yet again and doesn’t say a thing.

Kihyun chances wiggling his finger further inside Hyungwon, earning a light gasp from the younger boy and another slap on the forehead. “Sorry,” he chuckles and takes it out.

“And you called me impatient.” Hyungwon sucks his teeth.

“Yeah, because you were.” Kihyun takes Hyungwon into his mouth again, chuckling again once the tip of his nose brushes wiry black curls just for the satisfaction of feeling Hyungwon’s thigh twitch and tremble where it’s slung over his shoulder.

He puts in a little more effort than usual, bobbing his head like he’s been thirsty for Hyungwon’s cock for weeks — which he has but he’s been doing a very good job of keeping his desperation hidden since they got together. He wasn’tstressed by Hyungwon plainly inviting himself over to fuck this weekend, although he did spend the greater part of the week appropriately concerned over if his boyfriend would think he was good in bed.

But Hyungwon is so responsive, sighing out a quiet moan at every little thing and mumbling out expletives as if he needs to keep talking to keep himself sane. Every sound goes straight to an ego Kihyun didn’t know he has and straight to his dick sitting heavy in his sweats and wetting a little navy spot in the fabric.

It’s Hyungwon’s breathless ‘K-Kihyunnie’ that breaks his resolve and Kihyun shrugs the leg off his shoulder and stands.

He continues to stroke Hyungwon with a tight fist as he captures his full mouth. Hyungwon’s hands scramble for Kihyun’s hips, hastily tugging at the waistband of his sweats until they drop down his legs. Kihyun steps out of them and blindly kicks them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any burning questions you want answered about my fics, not just these 3 but like, the 10 or so that i’m leaving unfinished (haha 😬) honestly just let me know. all of them (minus party boys and russian blue) were planned out so i can literally answer anything. (and if you want what my ending would probably be like for pb or rb, im serious about making smth up on the spot like just cause i can’t write it for mx anymore, doesn’t mean my imagination doesn’t still work)


End file.
